As the density of information stored on a storage medium increases, the use of multiple read heads has been developed to sense and process data from a user data region of a storage medium. In the case of two read heads, the two heads may be located, for example, approximately 100 nm apart in a down track direction. In some cases, a data unlock occurs causing the location of a read/write head relative to a storage medium to become unknown. During such a condition it is possible that the read/write head may strike a crash stop or loading ramp of a storage device resulting in damage.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for determining a location of a read/write head assembly relative to the storage medium.